Sari Corentin
Sari Corentin(born Sari, Spring's Peak 314/2A-18 Ellsie's Dream 374/2A ) is the first Queen of Corentin. She is famous for leading the Corentin Clan through to the foundation of the Corentin Kingdom, as well as being the first human dragon tamer. Early Life Sari Corentin was born as simply Sari, in the Corentin Clan on Spring's Peak in 314/2A. Growing up she was very fond of animals, and spent much of her time playing with the animals that were herded by the clan. When she was 12 years old she tamed a wolf that was threatening the clans sheep. She became inseparable from her wolf for a long while, until it died defending the herd three years later. Sari replaced the wolf with a MAGICAL CREATURE HERE WHEN YOU GET AROUND TO IT and continued to defend the herds, until eventually it too was killed in 333/2A, when the dragon was attacked by her clansmen. Dragon Taming and Assuming Leadership In 333/2A a blue dragon settled into lands near the Corentin tribe. Emboldened by the successes of paladins from the Arnellia Clan, the Corentin chief and his best warriors traveled to the dragon's lair and engaged it. They were swiftly defeated. The dragon, weakened from the fight, attacked Sari's herd for food. It was again engaged by her CREATURE but swiftly defeated it. Not knowing what else to do, Sari attempted to calm the dragon down, even going so far as to offer it a sheep, bound and easy to eat. After several days of work, Sari managed to win the dragon's loyalty, and within a few weeks she was even trusted enough to ride it. With the old chief dead, the tribe needed to declare a new chief. The chief's son was the expected choice, however when Sari arrived with her tamed dragon, this decision was overturned, and Sari was declared chief. She immediately set about securing the clan's immediate future, touring her neighbors with her dragon and burning their livestock and farms to hamper their ability to threaten the clan. Under Sari's leadership, the clan slowly regained it's old strength, and by 339/2A, their army was stronger than it had been before. With their safety secured, Sari turned her eyes to her neighbors once more. She moved out with her dragon once more, now demanding total submission. The clans that had been burned before accepted immediately, and she soon found herself ruling over a large area of land. Foundation of the Kingdom of Corentin In 341/2A, after securing additional clans submission, Sari decided to go a step above chief. Traditionally when clans were united, the ruler of such a coalition would be called a chief of chiefs. Sari sought to be the chief above that, and to that end she declared herself queen. She took brides from several of the larger tribes that had submitted to her, and granted the family of her brides titles of rulership within her kingdom. With her kingdom founded, Sari sent out envoys to all other clans, announcing herself, and demanding their submission. The clans that submitted, Sari worked to integrate peacefully, while she prepared to invade the clans that didn't. In 343/2A, she made her move on the largest rival clan, the Arnellia Clan. The Arnellia Clan had historically provided protection to the Corentin Clan, however infighting among their religious sects had weakened them, and with the help of her dragon, Sari easily overcame them. Though she had taken many brides from clans, the bride she took from the Arnellia Clan, Katell Arnel, she named her first wife, as a sign of respect to the Arnellia Clan, and she allowed the Arnel family to continue to rule as Overseers of the new Arnellia Province she had created. Religious Conversion Following the subjugation of the Arnellia Province, Sari was exposed to their religious views in a way she had not been previously. The Church of the Light was well spread, and many Clans, including the Corentin Clan followed some variant of it's teachings. With her marriage to Katell Arnel, Sari was introduced to Melina Arnel, the second in charge of the Church of Light. The two hit it off instantly, with Melina's unorthodox practices appealing greatly to Sari. Melina practiced a form of magic which sought to work on the mind, soothing stress and fear. With this magic, she helped Sari ease her concerns about the world, and the two grew closer still, until eventually they were inseparable. Following Sari's conversion, she declared the Church of the Mind's Light to be the official religion of Corentin and named Melina the Prophetess of the newly formed church. The Church of the Light retained it's position as a secondary religion within the kingdom, however only the Mind's Light church received crown backing. This backing came primarily in the form of support in the opening of churches, around the country, as well as the construction of the Mind's Palace, the head building of the Church of the Mind's Light in Saridona, the newly declared capital of Corentin. Family and Domestic Life In 347/2A, Sari took a husband. She did so in response to growing pressure from her advisers, who had become fearful of her passing without an heir. In 349/2A, she had a son, Judicael Corentin. She spent the next few years raising him, and spending time with Melina, who had grown into a lover of hers over the past few years. Final Conquests In 354/2A, Sari departed on her final conquest. She amassed her armies once more, and with her dragon she flew to the south. She encountered little resistance in overcoming the clans to the south, and soon she had integrated them into her kingdom as well. When she finished, she'd absorbed 43 clans into her kingdom, with a population of half a million people. Her territory stretched across 18,000 square miles, making it the largest human territory to that point. With the last conquest completed, Sari retired to rule and live in luxury. She taught Judicael how to control her dragon, and in 368/2A she abdicated the throne to live in luxury, until she died of natural causes in 374/2A.